


A Rogue's Life Story (Alix Appreciation Week)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: The Chronicles of Ladybug and Chat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alix Appreciation Week, Alix makes her own way, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Booty Bay, Crossover, Engineering, Gen, Gnome Engineering, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Stranglethorn Vale, The Undercity, Undead Rogue, WOW AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This story features the prompts for Alix Appreciation Week, which will be set in an AU based on World of Warcraft.In this story, Alix Kubdel is an Undead Rogue, coming to Booty Bay while her father and brother work in Northern Stranglethorn in the Zul'Gurub Temple. She comes across the master engineer living in Booty Bay and strikes up an unlikely friendship with the gnome engineer. During their time together, she gives him her life story in exchange for one of his inventions, which surely would catch a cool young lady's eye like Alix's.So, please sit back and enjoy the story I've woven for young Alix and her destiny within the much larger story to come as part of LadyNoir July.





	1. Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Alix Appreciation Week will be placed in the same AU as the one I’m building for LadyNoir July. In this AU, the setting and world will revolve World of Warcraft. I actually loved the game back when my husband and I played it and I thought it’d be fun to have the ML characters set in this world.
> 
> While I’m using the world and several elements, I’m also changing several things up. I’m still working on the changes for LadyNoir since there are some big ones, but those shouldn’t affect Alix’s little story here.
> 
> In this world, Alix and her family are from the Undead race. Her father and brother are still aficionados of history while Alix is doing her own thing, paving a future for herself away from her family’s passion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy her story as much as I’m enjoying writing it.
> 
> For a visual reference to the area where Alix is, you can find [WoW map](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison#Stranglethorn_Vale)
> 
> She's in the Cape at the bottom where Booty Bay is located while her family is closer to the top and will be moving even further north into Northern Stranglethorn during this story.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right?” Jalil asked as he handed the reins of their only mount to his younger sister. “Booty Bay isn’t exactly a place for young ladies.”

“Good thing I’m not much of a lady,” Alix sassed, refusing the reins of the skeletal horse and slinging her pack onto her back. “Besides, I’m a rogue. I can hide in the shadows if things get too hairy. Don’t worry, brother. I’ll be back soon.”

In a rare show of affection, Jalil pulled her close and held tight for several moments.

“Hey, get off! I can’t breathe, you oaf.” She pushed out of his arms and shot him an affectionate smile. “Take care of dad, okay? I won’t be gone long, I swear.”

With that, she backed away from her brother and headed toward the path leading from Hardwrench Hideaway, where they’d made camp earlier in the day. While her brother and father had their sights set on their latest gig at Zul’Gurub Temple and all its potential treasures, she had her mind set on the brawny town of Booty Bay. She hoped to find her future there since it wasn’t with her family and the long-buried treasures of some Troll temple.

Knowing plenty of Alliance members liked to hunt in the wilds of Stranglethorn, Alix kept true to her word and stayed within the shadows, melding easily into the scenery as she’d done on plenty of occasions in the past. Her skill at stealth had been one of her greatest attributes though it’d also been the ultimate reason for her family’s disgrace and rejection from their home, The Undercity. That’s a story for another day, though.

She loved her ability as a rogue, she had to admit. Her father hadn’t been thrilled when she’d decided to study the ways of the rogue since many wouldn’t accept her, but she hadn’t minded. She liked living on the edge and being a rogue granted that to her. She could use her talent for what she wanted, not what others expected of her.

While her brother and father remained at the mercy of their masters, she had long since surpassed her trainer and had even created a few new moves of her own, including becoming a better pickpocket than anyone had seen in centuries.

Voices brought her from her musings, sinking into the shadows as several riders with Alliance markings moved past her. She could make out their conversation as they strode past, moving at a gait she could easily keep despite being on foot.

The tales she heard would serve her well as she came closer to the gate of Booty Bay, which was perhaps the best entrance she’d seen in her young life. A large shark’s mouth with the teeth jutting out like a sparkling menace led to a long labyrinth-like passage before spilling out to the city sitting on the bay.

As she neared the fossilized entrance, she felt the approach of one guard standing near its entrance. She’d heard the tales of pirates trying to infiltrate the seaside town and knew the bouncers wouldn’t hesitate to boot anyone appearing to be a threat.

“Rogue, watch yerself. We don’t take to troublemakers around here,” the guard growled dangerously close to her ear, unnerving her with his nearness.

She hadn’t expected him to make her out as she’d camouflaged well with her surroundings, melding into the area despite being in direct sunlight. One of her many talents she’d perfected in a short amount of time.

Not one to stand down from a challenge, she acknowledged the guard with a quick finger salute as she entered the passageway. She turned back to the guard and flicked his small pouch, which had been sitting on his belt only moments before.

“I swear I’m on my best behavior.”

He grunted at that, but she paid him no mind, hurrying over the planked and rickety flooring making up the passageway.

She grinned as she spotted sunlight ahead, knowing she’d made it to the other side.

Taking a deep breath of the sea air, she walked into the sunlight and bathed for several minutes, taking in the wonder of the coastal town.

A high-pitched male voice caught her attention from several feet away as he gestured for her to move. She hadn’t exactly seen a gnome before, especially one that didn’t mind pushing around other races at least five times his size.

Intrigued, she followed the small gnome to his hut and discovered the man had a knack for engineering as his place was littered in hundreds of drawings and designs for one thing or another.

“What do you want?” His bark caught her attention even as his eyes glared daggers at her.

“Oh, I was just looking around.”

“Well, I don’t have time for tourists, missy. I’m a busy man.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” she said, a half-sneer forming over her features as she began backing away from his hut, hoping to find her way to the inn and an available room. Before she’d gotten far though, her eyes landed upon a design that instantly had her moving closer to him and his hazardous desk. “What are those?”

He looked up at the design she pointed at and snickered at her admiration of his latest invention.

“I call them blades. They’re meant to give their wearer a boost in speed and agility along with any group he or she may be in. They’d come in handy with raiding certain ruins or caves.”

She continued to stare at the design, realizing she wanted a pair and would do almost anything to get her hands on one. In a tone she’d honed from her years within The Undercity, she demanded, “How much?”

“You have nothing I want, Rogue.”

“You sure about that?” She pulled her knapsack from her shoulder and rifled through the loot she’d carried within.

He cackled at her audacity, instantly liking the young woman despite her obvious lack of social graces.

“I’ll tell you what. Tell me your life story, and I’ll make you a pair as payment.” He held out his hand, waiting for her to accept or reject his offer.

“I don’t exactly tell my story to strangers, gnome.”

“Well, that can be remedied. Oglethorpe Obnoticus, master engineer at your service.”

Alix studied the gnome for several beats before she finally clasped his hand in hers, giving it a single shake. “Alix Kubdel. What do you want to know?”


	2. Hero/Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the cuteness that is Oglethorpe, you can find more about him [here](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Oglethorpe_Obnoticus)

 

“So, Alix, tell me your life story.” Oglethorpe moved around his cluttered desk, pulling out certain tools before moving toward his workbench and the materials spread around there.

She would never understand how the man could find anything in such a mess, but then, she wasn’t one to judge another’s mess. She wasn’t always the most organized though her mess was organized to her.

“What do you want to know, Thorpe?” She propped her hip against his workbench, her arms crossed over her chest.

He chuckled at the nickname she’d given him, finding he liked it and the girl standing next to him. She had plenty of spunk, which would do her well if he could judge her future. Luckily, with an invention he’d recently finished for a clairvoyant mage, he could do just that. He saw a bright future for this young woman, even if she didn’t know it just yet.

He just needed to help her along the right path as her future approached her.

“What brought you to this humble coastal town?”

“Oh, that.” Alix wasn’t one to blush, but then, she also wasn’t ready to answer the question to an almost stranger, even if he was making her the coolest blades ever. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, we have plenty of time. These take several hours to make, if not a whole day.” He glanced out his front window, checking the sun in the sky and its position at its highest peak. “Yep. Plenty of time.”

“Okay, it’s not the most flattering, but here it goes.” She took a deep breath and said in a whoosh of expelled air, “I kinda pickpocketed our leader, Slyvanas, and she caught me. She expelled my family from The Undercity for my crime.”

Now, she really had the gnome laughing. He laughed so hard that he’d bent over and clutched his small abdomen, almost hitting his head on the floor in the process.

“Hey, it’s not that funny. My father still barely speaks to me. My brother has been humiliated by the entire experience.” She huffed as she waited for the gnome to breathe again, her eyes glaring at him as if she’d murder him if he didn’t quit before all was said and done.

“I’m sorry, lass, but you have to tell me everything. How did you get close enough to Slyvanas to pick her pocket?” He wiped a tear from his cheek as he eyed her with more intelligence than she liked a person she didn’t know to have.

“Well, it helped she was a little preoccupied.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she admitted that detail. She knew she shouldn’t have tried it, but she’d been so bored. She’d also been a little curious about the secret meetings happening, gaining more information than she cared to admit to yet. “I almost had her pouch when my hand slipped, and she grabbed me.”

“She’s not one to spare people, especially meddling rogues. Why’d she allow you live?”

“I don’t know.” She thought hard about his question, wondering if maybe the whole thing hadn’t been a setup, but she couldn’t reason out why Slyvanas would set her up. She didn’t come from a noble family by any means, but then, she did come from a resourceful one.

“So, you’re thinking now, are you? Let me know when you figure it out.” He smirked though his eyes never left his bench as his hands molded the metallic materials into a shape resembling the outer casing of the blades. “Tell me, Alix, are you a hero or a villain in your tale?”

“I’m not sure I’m either. I’m just a rogue trying to have some fun while also kicking butt at the same time.”

The engineer chuckled at that. “Well, then, which would you rather be?”

Alix thought long and hard about her answer before she finally replied, “A hero, but I doubt anyone’s going to give me that opportunity. After all, I’m just a rogue that doesn’t play by the rules.”

Thorpe turned to look at her then. With a soft smile gracing his face, he said in an equally soft voice, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t be so quick to judge others yet, young lady. You just never know.”

Perplexed and hating it, she spluttered a moment before she changed the subject. “Well, now you know how I came to be here. What else you want to know?”


	3. Favorite Ship

Thorpe couldn’t help the round of chuckles that escaped him as he regarded the young woman next to him. Undead or not, he found her livelier than most of his kind and even the humans that visited Booty Bay, seeking his acumen at engineering. He wondered if she’d consider training as an engineer, believing she’d well benefit from his tutelage. After all, she had a fire that he didn’t often see in any being that existed within Azeroth.

“Well, Alix, how about your love life? Surely, you have a considerable wealth of men and women at your beck and call.” He tinkered with the gears he placed near the shell’s back, which would power the small engine within.

She laughed deep and hard at that.

“I have no interest in love. I like having my freedom too much besides I haven’t found anyone worth my effort. I doubt I will either.” She chanced a glance at him, searching for any hints to his reaction at her statement. “I’m fine on my own. Always have been, always will be.”

“Nothing wrong with that, lass. Nothing at all.” His brows furrowed as he focused on his work for the next few minutes. “I’ve found I prefer my own company as well. Too many well-intentioned friends have soured me on ever procuring a spouse. I’m far happier on my own.”

She glanced around and found he had a point. One could easily do what one wanted and still be happy without a companion.

“I’m not against love for others though. I’m all for rooting for those that want it.”

He smiled at that. “That makes you kind, lass. You’re a hero in the making, I say.”

She didn’t know about that, but she found herself smiling a little fondly at the older gnome as he continued to tinker with the blades he promised her.

“Did you know I heard some rumors on my way here?”

“Really? I don’t usually take stock in rumors.”

“I don’t either, but I couldn’t help but listen to these.” She moved closer, her eyes sweeping over his workbench. She picked up a weird-looking screwdriver and handed it to him before he had the chance to reach for it himself. She offered him another smile as he took the screwdriver and tightened up a few bits here and there.

“There are rumors of inner-racial matches that are making their way through the Alliance. I overheard some Alliance explorers on the road earlier. They seemed quite concerned about it.”

He didn’t speak for a moment as he considered his phrasing. “The Alliance has always frowned upon inner-racial matches since one can’t guarantee the results of genetics for the offspring. The different races have always strived for racial purity to keep offspring from being abominations, as the leaders have put it. The Horde hasn’t ever had such issues though they’re sure to frown upon matches across the boundary of Alliance and Horde. That’s one boundary I can’t imagine anyone daring to cross.”

Alix didn’t know what to say to that though she did have a question for the wise gnome. “You don’t agree, do you?”

“No, I don’t. This world is a dangerous one. Look at the recent events surrounding our world. One race has been nearly decimated. Another has fled for another world. The new Lich King is up to something. We should all be ready for whatever he has planned.” Thorpe stopped his ministrations on the blade he held and looked at her for a long time.

When he sighed and resumed working, he said in a softer tone, “I don’t begrudge anyone finding love, even if it crosses boundaries that haven’t been crossed before. I say it’s high time those boundaries were abolished anyways. Lass, these trying times are the true test of our world. I fear what will happen if we don’t come together soon.”

Alix felt his words deep within her as she considered all she’d overheard that fateful day in Sylvanas’s secret chambers with the other leaders in The Undercity. She knew what Thorpe said to be true, even if others refused to believe him. At the least, she did.

“Then, I’ll root for these couples all the harder. We need them to succeed if what I’ve heard is correct.” She paused and added in a softer voice, “A Draenei and Troll combo would be a little weird, but I seem to recall an Orc-Draenei hybrid as well. She went on to do great things when the Orcs first appeared. Why couldn’t the offspring of other pairings not do well?”

“Why not indeed?”

She didn’t speak for several minutes as she recalled hearing the other rumors spouted by the Alliance explorers. Something about a Night Elf with a Human though the Night Elf seemed off to them. There was also talk of a Dwarf in love with another Night Elf and two Draenei females as couples. She’d almost pay to see each of these combos in person, especially the second one.

She hadn’t met any Night Elves in her travels, but she’s known plenty of Blood Elves, cousins to the Night Elves and brattier if she was any judge.

No, she’d make sure to root for these couples because she knew deep down they’d need all the help they could get.


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see what Alix would look like, you can [click here](http://www.scrollsoflore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=64&pos=228) and [here](https://anotherwanderer.deviantart.com/art/Undead-Rogue-715219145)
> 
> Her hair would still be her canon color and her facial features would be altered to make the rogues in these pics look more like her. Her awesomeness still shines through as she's always been the coolest young woman whether set in Paris or in Azeroth.

Thorpe finished up the first blade with an ease that impressed even him. He held out his hand to her, his brow cocked.

When she finally comprehended what he wanted, she slipped off her worn boot and offered her foot to him. The blade fit her foot almost to perfection, having enough wiggle room for an added pair of stockings should she want them or maybe something more useful. She leaned toward the something useful.

“One down. One to go.” He pulled the blade from her foot and set it back on his workbench, using it to measure the other one’s outer shell. “So, we’ve discussed what brought you here and your relationship status. How about friends? You did have friends, didn’t you?”

Alix glared at the master gnome even as he cackled at his supposed wit.

“Of course, I had friends. I was a popular ghoul I’ll have you know.” Her arms crossed over her chest and she stood as tall as her small stature would allow.

“Oh, I’m quite sure you were, lass. Your skills in stealth and pickpocketing would make you highly valuable to a certain sort of friend, I’d wager.”

She didn’t like the implication in his tone, but she realized he had a point. She hadn’t had the best peers surrounding her, having heard the same speech from her father and brother on multiple occasions.

“It’s not my fault I find normal rather boring, you know? I like a little excitement. Is that so wrong?”

Thorpe chuckled at that, his gaze meeting hers for a brief moment before returning to his work. “I guess it depends on the excitement you feel you need.”

Alix didn’t know what to say for several moments, choosing to remain quiet as Thorpe continued his steady modeling of the blade’s boot.

“There was this one Blood Elf. She hadn’t been so bad when she wasn’t being so prissy.” Alix looked through Thorpe’s window as the memories came back to her. “Her father was one of the trusted members of their leader. She had a way about her that had everyone bowing to her without even trying. I had to admit I was a little envious of her.”

“What was her name?”

“Chloe, I think.” She wracked her mind for several minutes. “Chloe Bourgeois. She could a great leader in the making if she’d tone down her attitude.”

Thorpe guffawed at this. His hands stilled as they sought the edge of his workbench while he laughed heartily at her announcement.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, lass, you’ll soon find that Miss Chloe is here. She’s on some mission for her father. Maybe you should tell her what you told me.”

Alix froze at his words, uncomprehending what he was saying.

She’d never thought to hear of Chloe Bourgeois in a place like Booty Bay. Its primitive buildings and rough atmosphere would be too much for such a delicate flower as the high-and-mighty Blood Elf. She couldn’t imagine what mission of her father’s would lead her there, somehow sensing Thorpe knew more than he let on. She just wished she could find some way to exploit his knowledge for her own edification.

“Are you sure we’re speaking of the same Elf?”

He merely smiled as he nodded. “Pretty sure, lass. She’s made everyone aware of her father’s importance since her arrival. Maybe you’ll make a friend here after all.”

Alix gagged at the thought of being friends with Chloe though she’d admitted to admiring Chloe a bit earlier.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself, lass.” Thorpe picked up his screwdriver again, tweaking some of the bolts he’d fastened on the side of the shell.

“I wonder if Sabrina’s with her. She was another Undead I used to know. Followed Chloe around like a puppy.” Alix’s musing was mumbled under her breath though she hadn’t thought Thorpe would overhear her.

“I don’t recall a Sabrina, but then, I’ve been rather busy lately with my designs.”

“Maybe I’ll make a friendly visit after we’re done here. Never hurts to know what a socialite Blood Elf might be up to, right?”

He nodded, smiling at the wheels turning within Alix’s mind. He could practically hear them building steam and accelerating with the clue he’d dropped for her. He hoped she’d be quick on the uptake and so far, she hasn’t disappointed him.

“Well, lass, what’s next on our plate for discussion?”

Alix turned to him, her gaze never quite leaving his window as she replied, “I don’t know. You tell me.”


	5. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look more characters are finally popping up. Lol. They’ve been hiding there for a bit, I know. Sorry about that.

Loud trumpets startled the quiet within Thorpe’s small hut, causing Alix to jump slightly.

Thorpe chuckled though he took a moment to explain. “It’s Sunday. Booty Bay holds a weekly fishing championship on the lower piers. The first to catch forty speckled tastyfish wins the ultimate prize and bragging rights. It’s quite the sight.”

Alix made a face at this.

“What? Don’t like fishing, do ya?”

“No, it’s not the most exciting sport. I’ve tried it a few times back home.” Her attention became caught on several excited shouts coming from outside the hut, almost luring her through the front door. “I can’t imagine anyone loving such a dull sport.”

“Maybe you should see it up-close and personal then.” Thorpe caught her gaze and smiled. “Go. You can finish your tale when you get back. Maybe you’ll even find my apprentice down there. I could use his help with these.”

“I guess a small look around wouldn’t hurt.” She dashed out his door, ignoring the loud laughter following behind her.

She made her way through the heart of town, stopping to admire the humble buildings surrounding her as she did her best to follow the steady stream of conversation from below. Taking the well-worn path upon the wooden planking, she soon came to the main throb of people, each vying for a good fishing spot for the competition.

A loud plop next to her position had her glaring at the rather large Troll standing next to her.

He stared down at her with a chagrined look, his hands in front of him as he tried to fend off her negative energy.

“Sorry about that. I should’ve been looking a little harder.”

“Hmm.”

“Name’s Kim. I’m new here.” He held out his hand, only to drop it when she didn’t accept his introduction. “What’s your name?”

She stared at him for several seconds, doing her best to gauge him and his motivations. She’d met a few Trolls in her time, but she didn’t know much about the race except they didn’t have a leader and preferred doing things their own way, regardless if it helped the Horde or not.

Kim’s nature, though, intrigued her as he appeared genuine in his interest in learning more about her.

“Alix.” She glanced at his feet and noticed the rickety pole he’d held minutes ago and nearly smacked her with. She sent him a quirked brow as she asked, “Do you honestly think you can win with this? It’s rather pathetic, don’t you think?”

“It’s all I have. Besides, I’m confident it’ll stand the test of this measly competition.”

Soft cackles echoed behind them, causing them both to whirl and discover another gnome standing behind them. The pole in his hands looked far superior to the one Kim had brought as he readied it with a bobber Alix hadn’t seen before.

At her curious gaze, the gnome smirked as he explained, “I may be an apprentice to some, but I’ve fairly mastered most of my lessons in engineering at this point. I call this little guy, Markov. He may look like your average bobber, but he’s so much more.”

To prove his point, the bobber woke with the touch of a tiny button, speaking for the first time.

“Max, the water is prime temperature for catching speckled tastyfish with the aid of your lucky fishing hat and some eternium fishing line. You have your favorite chair from Nat, correct?”

“Thank you, Markov. I have everything I need.” Max pulled Markov from his pole and set him on the chair’s armrest and proceeded to place another bobber on his pole.

“You’re Thorpe’s apprentice?” Alix stared at the gnome named Max in wonder. She hadn’t quite imagined someone like Max working under such a stodgy curmudgeon like Thorpe.

“Yes, I am. Is he looking for me again?” Max sighed and looked down at his pole with the most forlorn face Alix had seen on any being before. “Come on, Markov. We’d better see what Master Obnoticus wants.”

“Hey.” Alix touched Max’s arm, pulling away when he glanced at her hand on him. She knew some didn’t care to be touched, especially by the Undead, but she pushed away her usual resentment at such attitudes. “I, um, I think he said he needed you, but he could wait until after the fishing competition. He wanted me to wish you good luck.”

Max studied her for several seconds before a soft smile graced his features.

“Thank you. Um? I didn’t catch your name earlier.”

“Alix. Alix Kubdel.” Mirroring Kim’s earlier action, she held out her hand though she began to wonder if he’d take it. She couldn’t quite hide the smile when he did.

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Alix. I hope you’ll be joining us for this rousing game of fish-nabbing.”

She looked around and shrugged. “I don’t have a pole, but I’m happy to cheer you and Kim on.” She leaned down to Max’s level to whisper, “Between you and me, I think your odds are better than Kim’s though.”

Max glanced over at the Troll as his confidence seemed to waver a little as his pole nearly broke from snagging a boot in the water.

With a wink, Max whispered back, “Maybe I can win this for all of us then.”

“That’d be really nice of you.”

The sound of gunfire spooked Alix though she soon realized the competition had begun.

Several fishermen sent their reels flying into the water and soon a few had their first catches well in hand.

Over the next few hours, Alix cheered on Max and Kim as they kept a steady stream of speckled tastyfish catching. Soon though, Kim’s pole broke as Alix and Max predicted, forcing him to sit on the sidelines.

After an hour, the first winner was called out. Cheers and groans of defeat echoed through the relatively enclosed space as several began packing up their gear to return to their lodging or homes nearby.

“I’m sorry you didn’t win, Max. Maybe next time.” Alix patted his shoulder.

“Well, second place isn’t too bad. There’s always next week. Markov and I’ll keep practicing.” Max loaded up his gear and followed Alix toward Thorpe’s hut, Kim following behind as he’d mentioned having nothing else to do the rest of the day. “Now, let’s see how I can help Master Obnoticus with whatever invention he’s concocted this time.”


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix, Kim, and Max return to Thorpe’s hut. While Max helps Thorpe with the finishing touches on Alix’s new blades, they all settle in to continue the chat that Alix started with Thorpe a few hours before.

“So, Alix, how was the competition? Interesting enough?” Thorpe smirked as he motioned Max to his side.

They didn’t need to speak as Max inspected the work Thorpe had completed, tweaking a few bits here and there until they operated as they should.

Alix found watching them to be quite fascinating as she’d never seen two beings more in sync than Thorpe and his apprentice.

“Oh, it was okay. Kim was fun to watch as he lost miserably.” She stuck her tongue out at the Troll in question, chuckling as he glared at her and stuck his own tongue out.

“I wasn’t that bad.” Kim crossed his arms over his chest, pouting some.

“Oh, no, you’re weren’t. You were worse.”

“Hey.”

Alix laughed harder at his fake wounded expression.

“Next time, we’ll see how you do, rogue. I’m sure Max can fix us some decent fishing poles. Then, we’ll have our competition.”

“You’re on.” Alix shook Kim’s hand and settled on a stool she uncovered beneath a large pile of schematics and designs. “Hey, Max, you think you can make us some amazing poles before next Sunday?”

Before Max could answer, Thorpe interjected his own musings, saying, “I doubt you’ll be here next week. Something tells me that you’ll all be on another adventure.”

Alix glanced at Kim and caught his confused expression, shrugging her shoulders when his gaze met hers. She hadn’t a clue what Thorpe meant, but then, he seemed to know more than he ever wanted to admit to her in the several hours they’d known each other.

Silence reigned for several minutes as Thorpe and Max worked on the blades while Alix and Kim watched in fascination as the boots took shape in the master engineer’s hands.

Thorpe eventually broke the silence as he asked, “Alix, you still have some stories left to tell, don’t you, lass?”

Glancing at the others in the room for a moment, Alix finally answered with some caution, “Sure, I guess. What do you want to hear this time?”

“You mentioned your brother and father earlier. What about your mother? Did she come with you when you left The Undercity?”

“No, she didn’t. I actually don’t know where she is. My father doesn’t talk about her much. Jalil doesn’t, either, out of respect for our father.” She glanced down at her hands and frowned as she realized she’d clenched them tight. Her mother wasn’t a happy topic in her home, hadn’t been for some time.

She jumped a little when a large hand settled on her shoulder. She fought the urge to pull one of her knives from her hilt, especially when she caught the sympathetic look on Kim’s face as he gazed down at her.

“My parents are gone, too. All I’ve had is myself for a while now. It sucks not having family around, you know?” He kept his hand on her shoulder a moment longer before withdrawing and sinking back onto the seat he’d somehow found underneath yet another pile of parchments.

Max was the last to speak as he muttered, “We gnomes don’t always have parents, either. Our leader likes to have as many able adults in Gnomeregan. It’s a dangerous place on its best day; an absolute nightmare on others. My parents died during one of the nightmare days.”

Thorpe took a moment to comfort his apprentice as he’d been the one to rescue young Max and his little robot friend, Markov, several years back.

“Family is important, but there are different types of families to be had. Never forget that, young Alix. You may find yourself with an amazing family that you never quite expected,” Thorpe whispered as he handed the second blade to Max for inspection and tweaking. “That goes for all of you.”


	7. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally reached the conclusion of Alix Appreciation Week, but Alix’s story isn’t over yet. She’ll be making an appearance again in LadyNoir July when we revisit this world with other beloved characters, including Adrien/Chat, Marinette/Ladybug, Alya/Rena, Nino/Carapace, and so many more.

“Well, Alix lass, it looks like your blades are almost complete. Care to try them on?” Thorpe held out one blade for her to take.

Slipping off her boots, she slipped the blades on and wondered at how well they fit her feet. The slight movement of her feet had the blades threatening to spill her on the floor, propelling her arms out to balance herself.

As she slowly got the hang of them, she smiled up at Thorpe and quietly thanked him for the gift of such wonderful rollerblades.

“Well, now, dear, you’ll need to remember to refuel them every so often. They won’t work properly without the proper fuel, especially their boosted speed spell.” Thorpe motioned toward the small chambers in the back where a light blue glowed from within. “When you want to use that extra boost, you just tap the back of your blade on the ground. You’ll be speeding along just fine for roughly a half-minute. Understand?”

Alix nodded as she continued to skate around the small hut in a circular pattern.

“These are amazing.” She did another spin and smiled as the blades remained quite silent as she moved, her grin growing as she realized she could use them even in stealth mode and not worry about being detected.

“Take them outside and see what you think. Might as well test them now before you go on your next adventure.” Thorpe urged her outside along with Max and Kim, smiling as the trio worked their way through the small roads and bridges making up Booty Bay.

His gaze soon left them, however, as another troupe entered through the mouth of town’s entrance. As he took in the Human, Night Elves, and Dwarf, he knew Alix’s future had finally arrived. He couldn’t help but hope her future would remain bright as long as she remained with this tight group.

He moved closer to the group, extending his hand to the Human, smiling as her bright blue eyes landed upon him and returned his smile.

“Oglethorpe Obnoticus, at your service, young lass.”

“I’m Ladybug and this is Chat Noir, Paon, and Papillon. We heard there was a Queen Bee waiting for us here. Is this true?” She met his steady gaze with a fearlessness that astounded him as he judged her about the same age as young Alix though she had a kind determination that kept his smile plastered on his face.

“You are correct, my dear. If you’d like to wait a moment, I have some friends that can help you find Queenie. They’ve been waiting for your arrival, young Ladybug.” He motioned for them to follow him to his hut where he offered them humble servings from his food stores.

“Oh, Thorpe, these are amazing,” Alix shouted as she came back to his hut several minutes later. Her large smile melted away though as she spotted the other guests sitting in his home. “Who are they?”

With a soft smile, Thorpe turned to Alix and said in a soft voice, “They are your future, lass. Yours, Max’s, and Kim’s. It’s up to you, but I think you’d be a fool not to go with them.”

Alix regarded the small troupe as they stared back at her. She didn’t know what to make of them yet, but she’d learned earlier that day Thorpe knew more than he’d let on. She’d be a fool not to trust a man with such knowledge though she did hope that knowledge wouldn’t lead her to her downfall at the hands of the Alliance members sitting across from him.

“I guess I’m always up for another adventure. So, where are we headed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
